


呓语

by fazimoi



Category: Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazimoi/pseuds/fazimoi
Summary: 提没有当场死去。





	呓语

“好猫王子，你有九条命，我现在取你一条，剩下八条日后来算！”

十分钟之前活生生的茂丘西奥说。鲜血在两个人的身体里奔涌，阳光落在茂丘西奥橘红色的发梢，他拥抱太阳一般张开双臂，空荡荡的衬衣下摆掐在腰带里。他的脸上浮现令人厌烦的笑容。

彼时是白天，意味着他们必须被冠上被诅咒的两个姓氏，太阳升起那一刻，夜晚就被撕裂。

提拜尔特没有看见那一幕。他背对着自己的刀，背对着被割裂的皮肤，他的手向后从罗密欧的臂下穿过。他下意识拔了一下刀，没拔出来。茂丘西奥死死握着刀柄往自己腹腔里捅，像是迫不及待寻求解脱。

后来发生了什么，茂丘西奥是如何演戏一般夸张的大笑大叫鞠躬，如何跌倒，胸口如何不再起伏，罗密欧如何悲伤如何发怒，亲王何时出现，伯爵和夫人又何时出现如何吵架，他一概没有确切印象。出人意料的头没有疼，他像隔着一层冰冷的目光看了看自己的手。周围两家人隔着一个尚有余温的尸体，仇恨的语言抛来接去。

结果是给他一个晚上忏悔，明日审判。

他躺在床上，房间一篇漆黑，意外地发现自己比以往任何时候都要平静。今日不过是一场决斗罢了，这在城中再平常不过，只不过今天死的人和杀人的人名字排在别人上面。

过去的那些日子，以后再也不可能经历，无论是打架斗殴还是骑马钓鱼，甚至是发病吃药的经历也不会再有，也许算一件好事。现在看来那些时候，确实有一种隐秘的气氛在城中涌动，或许可以称之为仇恨，或者是死亡。现在死亡来到他身边了，可就算今日不来，明日也要来，总会有那一天。

明日的时辰来了之后，若要问他是否故意杀人，他并不知如何回答，决斗也并非要一死一伤才算决斗。可是他又确实受到了引诱，无论是令他厌恶的亮惨惨的阳光还是茂丘西奥的笑容，也许这两者并无差别。

但是他也并不需要杀人，他大可以手从罗密欧的臂上穿过去捅在肩膀，但即便戳在腹部，茂丘西奥也大可不必死亡，又不叫医生来止血，自己还要做戏剧表演！若说我是杀了人，茂丘西奥简直是杀了自己。原来如此！他翻了个身，想，今日的这桩案件，竟是由我和茂丘西奥共同谋杀。

他简直忍不住要赞叹茂丘西奥了，多么高明的手法，借由死亡将自己从这座死气沉沉的城中拔出去，茂丘西奥是主谋，他才是从犯。他只觉得血气上涌，血管鼓胀，却没有借助任何药物和外力就让自己平静了下来。死亡，这个以前看起来漆黑的字眼，此刻却仿佛光明。难怪以茂丘西奥那种性子，要这么轰轰烈烈地奔向死亡。

生活就是如此怪诞。是今天死，是明天死，是好端端活了几十年死，并无优劣之分。在这种情形下，也许今日早早地将自己的心脏送上罗密欧的刀子还划算一些。死了一两个人，这座城也不会如何改变。哪怕罗密欧那小子和他表妹结婚了，难道就会改变蒙太古和卡普莱特这两个姓氏吗？

唉！可恨茂丘西奥可以这样明目张胆地过去，他却不行。黑夜如此沉重地压着他，就像他在的家族。若是他也这样反抗一般地死去，夫人也会伤心。他也不能拥抱罗密欧捅过来的刀子，罗密欧会被审判，在朱丽叶心里也许比杀了一万个他还难受。朱丽叶，朱丽叶……他盯着天花板，心里总算悄悄地抽了一下。

说起来，这一切都是他自愿，是他自愿为朱丽叶倾心，自愿为卡普莱特斗殴，自愿杀了茂丘西奥。命运是这么紧地锁着他，他也自愿向下沉去。茂丘西奥确是轻飘飘就出去了。是命运将他推向广场，让他看见那两个人。少了几十年的寿命，确实有些不甘，但那几十年和过去几年、过去的每一天并无差别，就算他活了剩下八条命，实际上只活了一天。

现在，他自觉他已经完成使命了，不知道命运是否对他满意。最后一步仅需静静地死去——久违的愤恨终于蔓延出来，他实在无法把人生当做一场戏来看，他恨恨地翻身下床，寻来一张纸，上书大字：“再见！”墨点乱飞。又觉得旁人看来，定是觉得他疯病已入膏肓，于是涂掉，假意表明自己畏罪自杀如何如何。然后在房间搜了一遍，竟是没发现一把刀、一根绳子，想来是怕他自我了断，甚至存了明日让他全须全尾出来的念头，让他再次走入这座监狱。

于是他从外衣内袋里套出两瓶药，是平日治他疯病所用。此时他一粒粒全数吞下，静静躺在床上。然而活人的世界毕竟温暖，那些美人和风景也都不是假的，心里不甘的火焰已经燃起来了。可既然算来算去只活了一天，也杀掉了一个所谓的敌人，使命已经完成，最后所担忧的，不过是死相难看一点，没有茂丘西奥死得那么好看。


End file.
